


Truth and Lies

by LostOneHero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Two new doors appear in the mindscape Thomas gets a headache.





	1. The truth hurts

“I can’t believe this they still hate me I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Hate you HATE YOU, you always were the apple in their eye but nooo you’re the hated one.”

“How dare you, I have done nothing but love you throught this, our entire life.”

“… is that what I am to you some pity love. Something you love because you pity it?.”

“Wait wait no nonono I didn’t mean that.”

“Oh shut up we’re done.”

The mindscape began to rumble as two new doors appeared as a old one breaks apart.

……

Thomas hisses holding his head in pain, it felt like someone put an ice pick in his skull. Before he could even get up to grab a pain killer four of his sides appeared.

“Thomas this may alarm you but there has been a change in the mindscape.” Logan said.

Thomas still gripping his head. “I didn’t realize….” the pain slowly but surely subsided and he looked at his four sides everyone with a different emotion. “What happened?”

“Well….”

“You’ve got two new sides.” Patton cheered interrupting Logan.

“That’s impossible Patton thoes doors don’t belong to any of the Dark sides, and Thomas is too old to get a new side let alone two.” Virgil growled his nervousness increasing.

“Well I’m with dark and gloomy this isn’t good.” The prince added.

“Do you… uh did you meet them?” Thomas asked quietly.

“Oh my gosh Thomas you are so right we didn’t even introduce ourselves.” Patton nearly faded out until he noticed feathers falling

Then everyone looked to where the feathers were coming from. A man, no a new side stood there with a frustrated expression on his angelic looks. “Oh lookie here it’s the happy squad you fucks ruined my relationship.”

Patton gasped “watch your language mister uh.”

“I’m truth so I can only speak in truths and only know when you’re telling the truth. And no Thomas I’m not a "good Deceit” I’m half of deciet.“ The side know as truth sneered flapping his wings in annoyance. "You assholes ruined my relationship with.lies and now Deceit is gone so whoopdee fucking do.”

“You’re truth…. I see.” Logan has stepped back from the man.

“Oh that’s great no more Jekyll and lie.” Roman added earning a glare and a middle finger.

“Wait so you guys were fused?” Thomas interrupted.

“Yes we were like that show you watch but unlike that show together we weren’t just Deceit we became your self perversion but now these fucks have to pick up the slack. God I hate being separated but you know what your constant hatred of Deceit which was unjustified so what we impersonated emotions how else could we get you to listen to us Anxiety is the one who got you guys to hate us.” Truth spit in Virgil’s direction.

“Wait what that can’t be true.” Patton frowns.

Truth smirks and straightens up. “Bitch I can only tell the truth lies can only lie together we can do both. Lies is more snake I’m more bird yet I’m the one with the temper and I fucking hate all of you.” He gives two middle fingers fading out.

The rest of the group sits there stunned mulling over what they were just told.


	2. Lies are kind

After confronting Virgil and getting everything out of the way things were returning to normal… kind of. The white door was still there and it wasn’t Truth’s because he kept banging on it saying he’s sorry, and that he was the idiot. So the others could only conclude it was Lie’s. Patton left out breakfast for him almost every morning and it would be hone on a hour with the plate cleaned and even polished.

It was Virgil who finally got the confidence to knock on the door. “Uh hello you must be Lies I’m sorry about what I did to Deceit, and truth scares me. We really want to meet you yknow to see your side.” Virgil continued to ramble failing to notice the door opening to reveal Lies.

His face was coated in scales his eyes matched being snake ones his teeth were sharp and his fangs hidden, his hands were covered in gloves, actually besides his face his whole body was covered like he was scared of showing skin. “Goodbye?”

Virgil jumped back obviously not ready to see something like him. “Uh? Hello.”

Lie’s eyes darted back and forth not noticing any threats he grabs a white board and marker. “Hello my name is Lie uh I can only make sense while writing, well truth says otherwise…. I feel bad for leaving.”

“Aren’t you scared of him… did he hurt you?” Virgil whispered.

Lie started to cry writing. “Nothing of the sort he is calm as a kitten with me I guess that’s why we make a good pair…. ” he quickly wipes off his tears. “My emotions er are backwards I guess I am lies after all…. uh sorry I guess for what we did as Deceit.”

Virgil looks panicked. “What no you didn’t do anything it was my fault. I just convinced the others because I didn’t want any of you following me.”

Lies smiles not sensing any lies. “ oh I see uh very well please leave me alone I need to think.” The door creaks shut.

Virgil knows it should of been a slam.

……

The next day Truth didn’t come to bang on Lies door Roman actually found Truth curled up on the couch in the main area. He was obviously crying and didn’t hide it. “Uh hey are you ok?”

“No I am not I fucked up and all I want is to be with Lies again but I can’t without permission.”

Roman forgot how blunt truth was. “Well I mean why don’t you guys take it slow?”

“Slow? Maybe that is what Lies wants.” With a puff of feathers Truth vanished.

Roman didn’t really get phased because he heard a hiss behind him. It was a snake man, well it was excatly as Virgil described, and Roman thought him to be harsh about that description. “Uh hello you must be Lies….”

The snake man shook his head and quickly summoned his white board. “Yes I am and you must be prince Roman it’s a pleasure.”

Roman also wished Virgil was wrong about the opposite emotions but he was not. “Yeah that’s me. Were you listening?”

Lies shook his head. “Yeah I was…. i don’t know if I’m even ready to try again with Truth.”

Roman could do this he knew relationships and dating. “Well why don’t you take it slow like I well Truth said. Oh i can help plan daye night in the imagination it would be lovely.”

Lies looked upset. “That actually sounds perfect uh good luck getting truth.”

Roman flinched watching Lies walk away. Truth presided over the dark side of the mind he really hated going back there.

………

Roman lead the gang into the imagination because Lies wanted a casual date granted they look terrified. Roman smiled and said he would be right back just to get truth, lies smiled at him knowing this was false.

As Roman left heading to the darker parts of Thomas’s mind his outfit grew darker his features more menacing his eyes now gold shined through the dark. He was not creativity here he was Pride, and he didn’t want to stay this way but he had to get truth.

…..

“Roman said he would be back soon, and I assume soon would of been less then a hour.” Logan sighed.

Lies writing down his thoughts slowly. “Truth is stubborn and probably is throwing a fit.”

“Well at least we are having a nice day in the imagination kiddos.” Patton smiled trying to keep everyone calm.

“Well I should probably-” Virgil gets cut off as Truth lands in the middle of the picnic causing everyone but Lies to scream he laughed.

Roman brushing off the black on his uniform gave a warm smile. “He was not coming peacefully.”

Truth was about to continue his tyraid of hateful words until he saw Lies. “Oh Lies.” He scrambled to sit in front of the man who was crying. “I uh didn’t want to believe him…… you shouldn’t wear so many clothes I like seeing all of you.”

Lies continued to look more and more upset as he turned away writing. “Stop it Truth.”

“What else can I say but be honest.” Truth smirked

Roman would of be amazed at the grate pick up line if it wasn’t for the fact he had to drag him here.

Patton on the other hand was extremely happy. “Oh my gosh he use a pun of his name.”

Lies began to cry trying to stop his tears he dropped his whiteboard. “I hate you all. Just stop truth.”

Truth nudges Patton whispering in his ear. “Lies is a sucker for puns I’m the only reason Deceit doesn’t laugh at them.”

Patton’s eyes light up

Logan’s eye twitches sensing more puns. “I see no need for logic in this situation.”

Lies cries even harder.

Truth bites back a smile.

Virgil snickers and looks away.

Roman actually let’s out a laugh.

“Logannnnmn you said a pun.” Patton tackles Logan into a hug who just groans.

…….

After that incident Truth begins to hang out more often in the light side commons mumbling something about pride being a dick.

Roman sees now why they worked so well watching them work off each other. Roman was now in full let’s plan a perfect wedding mode, Logan was in “let’s keep Roman from going overboard mode.”

Virgil was actually beginning to warm up to both of them after apologizing multiple times, which only angered Truth to no end. But they ended up hanging out because they both shared the same taste in music even if Truth leaned towards more metal bands.

Patton was just ecstatic to have someone who loved puns just like him. He was still trying to get used to the way Lies spoke compared to how he wrote, but they were becoming great friends.

Thomas was actually beginning to miss Deceit. Having two on the end of each spectrum was giving him a headache whenever he needed advice. Truth was loud and vulgar with absolutely no breaks. Lies was quiet never spoke up choosing to write and was always pushed aside by the rest of the group when they got into things. Thomas needed Deceit back because he wasn’t just Deceit he was his self preservation that he took for granted.


End file.
